Digimon 03: Shifters
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: Goki and Snow have the time of their life! Goki"s Dream comes true - Snow evolves Diamond! Review!
1. Episode 1

Digimon 03: Shifters

Episode One: That Digimon Stuff – An Adventure Begins

Yawning Goki sat up. She stretched and then looked over to her bedside table. The clock flashed 7:45 and Goki yelped before jumping out of bed and falling over because her legs had caught in the blanket. Quickly she grabbed her clothing off the ground and put them on fast. She stood in front of the mirror and placed her goggles on her head. Proudly she looked at herself.

She had short brown hair and crystal blue eyes. On her head she wore round silver-rimmed goggles with light purple lenses. She also wore a sky blue buttoned-up shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a dark blue long sleeve, black pants and blue & white sneakers.

She smiled at herself and after that turned to her bedside table and picked up and awkward-looking device. It looked somewhat like a tamagochi with five buttons, each in a different blue, one of them white. The device itself was silver. On the front in between the buttons, it had a tiny screen.

"Goki!" she heard a shout from the bottom floor. Her eyes widened and she raced downstairs. In the passing she kissed her mom on the cheek, grabbed her lunch packet and school bag and then fled out of the house.

"She's terrible" Mimi muttered to her husband. Tai grinned up at her. "Exactly like you." Mimi shook her head and Tai blushed staring at the newspaper.

*

"Rini! Kiko!" Goki yelled. Two girls turned around. The boy walking next to them ignored her. The short-haired girl jumped at Goki, hugging her but then began rubbing her knuckles over the other girls head.

"My name is not Rini!" she said half growling, half grinning. The second girl rolled her eyes and jogged a bit to catch up with the boy.

"I – am – Rina" the girl said and let Goki go. Goki huffed and the two girls jogged to the others.

"And _I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me Kiko. It's Kik - _Yo_." Goki shrugged and looked at her friends._

Rina was slightly taller than her with messy light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a baby blue t-shirt saying Cowgirl in white, a shamrock green long sleeve, black fingerless gloves with an ice blue patch and beige pants. Her shoes were black with red laces and her school bag was black.

Kikyo was shorter than Rina, a small bit taller than Goki, with orange hair in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. The tips of her hair were blond. She – strangely enough – wore a baby blue bikini top under a blue open shirt with yellow palm trees on it and black board-shorts. Her shoes were dark blue with a shocking green line down each side. On her back she had a shocking pink backpack.

The boy, Jason, Rina's twin brother, was just as tall as Rina and had maroon-coloured hair and dark red eyes. He wore a dark grey three-quarter sleeve t-shirt saying Or What? in white and dark blue jeans. His shoes were white and his school bag was the same as his sisters.

"How come you guys are all in such a bad mood? Were going to high school now. Be happy."

"You're just as annoying as Kami. School here, school there" Kikyo shook her head.

"I guess there would be something better than school." Her hand moved to her pocket were she kept the silver device.

"Oh god, Goki. You don't still believe you are going to get a digimon, are you?" Rina asked. Goki glared at Rina. Rina had always disapproved of Goki's sense of adventure, but when it was there, Rina was second on set after Goki.

"I did, I do and I always will" Goki insisted. Rina rolled her eyes and sighed. "What's it to you anyway?" Goki said. Rina shrugged.

"Would you two just stop arguing again? It does get on ones nerves, right Jason?" Kikyo said and turned to the boy. Jason looked at her and the back forward.

"Gooooki!" came a young voice and a ten-year-old boy ran towards the four of them. Goki knelt down and hugged him.

"Hey, Aaron" she said. Aaron grinned. He had light purple hair spiked lazily to the left and dark green eyes. He wore a dark red t-shirt with yellow stripes down the sleeves, a yellow collar and rim at the bottom, and Vision written on front in yellow, a dark blue long sleeve with a yellow striped down the sleeve and dark grey pants. His shoes were white but also slightly dirty and by his waist hung a similar device to Goki's.

"Aaron!" came a second voice and a boy, slightly older than the others, turned the corner. He was quiet tall and also very handsome. He also had purple hair, slightly darker than Aaron's and blue eyes. The boy wore a blue t.-shirt with an evil grinning smiley on the front, dark blue Bermudas with a red rim and black sneakers with a shocking green stripe down the side. On his head he had a dark grey bandanna.

"Hey, Kami" Goki said smiling.

"Hi, Goki" Kami said practically ignoring her. "Aaron, what the hell are you doing here?" he growled at the small boy. Aaron shivered.

"I – I heard Goki and I wanted to see her" he stuttered.

"Goki?" Kami looked confused. He looked up at Goki. "Oh. Hi, Goki." Goki grinned widely.

"Hello. Again." This only made Kami more confused.

"S – see you after school then" he said and left tugging Aaron behind him.

"Kami's weird" Rina told Kikyo who rolled her eyes. "But he looks good." Jason groaned.

"Don't talk about that kind of stuff in front of me" he said and ran off. Rina grinned at the other two girls and the three of them ran off after him.

*

Two hours after school was out, Goki, Rina and Kikyo met in Shinjuku Park. Rina had dragged Jason with her, who had wanted to stay home.

"Hey, Rini" Goki said as the two of them came towards them. Rina growled and jumped at Goki, now tickling her. Jason slumped down next to Kikyo.

"They're crazy, right?" Kikyo said. Jason ignored her and Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Goooki!" they heard Aaron's voice again, and he came running up the hill. Behind him Kami and another girl who looked similar to them.

She had dark purple hair in a braid and blue eyes. She wore a blue sleeveless dress that went just above her knees and under it dark blue jeans. She also wore black fingerless gloves and pink sneakers. She looked thoroughly unhappy.

"Hey, guys" Kami said smiling.

"Hi Kami" Goki said her arm around Aaron. Rina had sat down next to her brother and gave a short wave. Jason gave a short smile and Kikyo gave a "Hi."

The girl shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Sit down, Leila" Kikyo suggested and moved a bit. Leila looked down at her.

"Are you crazy? And get my dress dirty? No, thank you" she huffed. Kami rolled his eyes and sat down next to Rina.

"Sisters" he mumbled and Rina elbowed him. Goki and Aaron sat down too and waited. And eerie silence crept across the hill until they heard a panting and three heads popped up over the hill.

"Ken, Shiny, Ako!" Goki yelled happy.

"It's Kentai!"

"Call me by my proper name, Goki. Shi – na!" The third just shrugged.

Kentai was the tallest among everyone on the hill. He wore a golden Chinese shirt with dark red ribbon, red wrist bands and black pants. His shoes were black and white. His hair was messy and stood out to all ends, it's colour light brown and his eyes dark purple.

Shina was shorter than Kentai and the other boy and wore blue Capri pants, a blue t-shirt saying Smile – it's good for you, brown gloves and a dark blue fisherman's cap. Over her green eyes she wore purple rimmed glasses. Her hair was light blue and fell just over her shoulders.

The third was a boy sized between Kentai and Shina. His hair was light brown and fell nearly exactly like Kentai's and his eyes were dark grey. He wore a black t-shirt under a closed hooded beige vest and dark green Bermudas. His shoes were dark blue with golden laces and on his back his had a dark red laptop bag.

"Sorry we're late" he mumbled. "Shina wouldn't go through Mrs Shin's garden."

"It was dirty and you know her dog, Akoi" Shina growled and walked over to Leila to stand next to her.

"It's all right" Goki said.

"Now all we have to wait for is the Trouble Twins" Kami said. Goki grinned.

"My dad says they're just like they're parents, stubborn, evil and the best friends one can wish for" Rina said.

"Well, my mom says, you're dad's an idiot" someone growled behind her. Rina looked up and saw blue-green eyes glaring into hers.

"Hey, Kat" Rina said grinning. Kat growled.

She was just as tall as Kami with golden blond hair in a ponytail to her mid back and blue-green eyes. She wore a green shirt, probably sleeveless under a black leather jacket and black pants. Her shoes were orange with yellow laces and she had two drumsticks stuck in her back pocket. Kat growled and then sat down next to Rina.

"Brother-dear doesn't feel like mixing" she said and pointed over to a tree.

Leaning against it was a boy with spiky golden blond hair, tipped red and the same blue-green eyes as Kat's. When he saw everyone looking at him, he closed them and looked down. He wore a black t-shirt with the Superman symbol on it, dark blue baggy pants, black sneakers and white finger-cut gloves. He was Kogun, Kat's twin brother. Together people called them the Trouble Twins, which they absolutely disliked.

"Jerk, thinks he's so great" Kat said and looked at Goki. "So, Miss Leader, what are we doing here?" Goki shrugged.

"I just though we could go find an adventure, you know." She stood up. "Like out parents." Her hand glided slowly to her pocket.

"Oh, Goki. You and your thing are getting on my nerves" Rina growled.

"It's not a thing. It's a digivice. And don't you talk like that to me. You carry yours around everywhere. All of you do" Goki said slightly infuriated by the group. Slowly everyone pulled out their devices. Each silver with four different coloured buttons and one white one.

"But I agree with Rina. I don't believe in this digimon stuff" Akoi said.

"I do now" Kentai mumbled and pointed upwards. He had been lying on his back and saw a bright light in the sky. Everyone followed his gaze and all of a sudden, without notice, the twelve of them were sucked up into it.

*

From their houses sixteen adults watched the children rise into the sky.

"Now they get to have an adventure" Davis said smiling. Ash grinned at her husband and the turned back to their laptop.

"Let's just hope they have a safe ride." Davis nodded.

Mwahaha. I did it again. Started another story. But that's only because this idea's good.

Disclaimer: I own nearly all the kids and nearly all their digimon.

Here's what I don't own: Digimon – the basics, Psychemon, SnowAgumon, Wormmon, Gazimon, and some of the higher and lower levels, that's all Bandai or Toei's. Then I don't own Kogun or Goki, they're Jazzy's property. Apart from that everything's mine, the plot, the digivices and any unknown digimon. Some might belong to Jazzy. Oh and I own Joe, Sora and Cody's spouses.


	2. Episode 2

Digimon 03: Shifters

Episode Two: Goki's Dream Comes True – Welcome To The Digital World

"Oof" Goki fell onto her behind. She winced slightly at the pain and then got up and looked around. "Guys?" she asked her voice echoing her fear slightly. Nothing happened. "Anyone?" she now said in almost a whisper.

"Goki!" she heard a voice but it didn't sound at all familiar.

"W – who's there?" Goki asked and put her hands up to punch anyone who came here.

"Uh, it's me" said the voice a bit confused. The was a rustling of bushes behind Goki and she spun around. There stood a white T-Rex about the size of her waist with ice blue eyes. It smiled up at her.

"I'm what you've always wished for, Goki. I'm your digimon" the dinosaur her voice now gaining a more female ring.

"You – you're a digimon?" Goki stuttered lowering her arms. The dinosaur nodded.

"I'm SnowAgumon." Goki nodded slowly and the looked at her arm. She pinched it and feeling the pain realized it must be real. She dropped to her knees under the confused look of SnowAgumon.

"I don't believe it. I have my own real digimon" she said. SnowAgumon smiled. "Is – is it okay if I call you Snow?" SnowAgumon nodded.

"You never asked me if you could call me Rini" she heard Rina's voice behind her. Goki's head spun around and she smiled at her friend. Quickly Goki stood up.

"See you've also got a digimon" Rina said. Goki looked beside Rina and saw sitting there a light brown-furred fox wearing a beige fisherman's hat. Behind it five tails were swaying, each in a different colour: gold, silver, black, white and grey.

Goki leaned forward and smiled at it.

"It's pretty." The digimon turned it's head slightly blushing.

"And me?" Snow asked upset. Goki turned around and hugged her digimon.

"You're uber cute." Snow smiled, happy at this. Rina picked her digimon up.

"Maybe we should go looking for the others."

"I'll come with ya" they heard a voice and Kami entered the tiny clearing. By his side was a dark blue bird walking on two legs. It had pink eyes, dark red tipped ear-like things, a nine-feathered tail each tipped with dark red and a black beak and claws.

"This is Kaparaimon, ne?" he looked down at the bird. It looked a bit disgusted.

"We're – not walking with them, are we?" Kami looked down and then strode forwards to them. He turned around and put an arm around each girl.

"Course we are. They belong to my best friends circle" he said smiling down at the bird.

"Your best friends are – girls?" Kaparaimon looked even more disgusted.

"Well, well, you're an idiot" Snow tried to defend the two girls. Goki looked down at her partner. 'That was – a stupid argument' she thought.

"Let's go anyway" Goki said and shoved Kami's arm away. She looked around. "If Goki came from there and Kami came from there, then the others are probably that a-way or that a-way" she said pointing in the two directions.

"Me and Kami'll go look that a-way, alone" Kaparaimon said.

"No, Cappie. We all go together, don't wanna get lost again" Kami said and walked towards the right. Rina with her digimon in her arm and Goki followed by Snow, followed his lead. Cappie huffed, flapped his arms and flew off after them.

*

"I think I have a brain concussion" Akoi mumbled rubbing his head.

"Then you should lay down and breath deeply" said a voice – fast. Aoki looked to his right and then too his left. Immediately he flinched as sitting by his side was a yellow rodent like being with various red stripes and dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Akoi asked.

"Thamon" the rodent said. Akoi nodded and looked around. He sat up.

"Are you a – digimon?" Thamon nodded.

"The one and only." Akoi nodded most slowly now.

"Did – did you see any other of my friends? Humans, that is." Thamon shook his head.

"Nope. I actually forgot what I saw before I just met you. It's strange really."

"Akoi!" a girl yelled and Shina rushed through the bushes. She pointed behind her. "Look!" Slowly a baby blue foal trotted into the clearing. It had a light blue flaming mane, flaming hooves and flaming tail and a blue flame symbol in it's forehead.

"Isn't it just adorable?" Shina asked. Akoi looked at it awkwardly.

"It's – a blue horse" he said. Shina huffed and looked at Thamon.

"Well, yours is a yellow rat."

"I'm a digimon missy" Thamon growled at her and was going to jump at her if Akoi had not grabbed him by his ears.

"Where are the others?" Shina then asked. They heard someone stomping through the dense forest and Kat stepped into the open space. Next to her was a tall golden two-legged fox wearing red gloves to it's elbows and on the other side of her Aaron and what looked something like a dark red rabbit with flame-coloured ears in his arms.

" Kat, Aaron. You've got – digimon too?" Akoi asked.

"Who cares?" Kat growled. The golden fox looked down at her and then turned his head away. Aaron smiled and held up his 'digimon'.

"His name's Hiriamon" Aaron explained. Hiriamon jumped from Aaron's arms and looked around.

"Right, now what?" he looked back at Aaron.

"Goki'll know what to do" he said. Everyone rolled their eyes apart from the digimon.

"Goki, Goki, Goki. How about using your brother as a role model instead of that girl" Kat said. Aaron flinched.

"Cause Kami's mean" Aaron said in a voice near to a whisper. Kat laughed out loud.

"Kami? Mean? Now that's a joke." The golden fox visibly rolled it's eyes so only Shina and Akoi could see it.

"What's your digimon's name then?" Akoi asked.

"My name is GinKitsunemon."

"My, your parents are inventible" Kat said arrogantly. GinKitsunemon said nothing. Akoi looked around.

"Let's go look for the others" he said and walked off. Aaron ran after him followed by Thamon and Hiriamon. Shina then looked at Foalmon and followed with it. Kat glared at GinKitsunemon.

"Come on – Gin-chan" she said mockingly and walked off laughing to herself. Gin watched her leaving, glaring daggers into her back and then disappeared into golden mist.

*

Kikyo walked around the digimon examining it thoroughly.

"K – Kikyo, could you please not do that. It's making me nervous" Wormmon said. Kikyo stopped.

"This is just really, really funky" she mumbled and sat down next to her digimon. She pulled out her digivice.

"I'd have never believe, Goki could be right about digimon. And now I have my own." Wormmon gave a shy smile.

"Hey, Kikyo. Oh, you've got a huge – worm by your side" Kentai said. Kikyo looked up.

"She's my digimon. Wormmon, this is Kentai, a friend of mine. Kentai, Wormmon." Kentai gave a short nod.

"Seen any of the oth – "

"Kentai, there you are" came a voice which seemed like it was pretending to remind Kentai of his mother. Right in front of Kikyo a two-legged rabbit-animal-thing entered the clearing.

"What?" Kentai looked down at it confused.

"How'm I supposed to find my partner, if you keep walking around?" Kentai shook his head.

"I don't know" he mumbled.

"Sheesh. I'm Gazimon, by the way" it said seeming completely upset with Kentai.

"Kentai, Kikyo. Look who I found" Leila said dragging Kogun and Jason towards them. Both boys looked rather upset. Following the three of them, were three digimon. The first was a light blue dinosaur with baby blue rings around its legs, arms and one around it's neck.

The second was a two-legged animal wearing what looked like a wolf's fur.

And the third was a small blue fox with brown eyes, two black-tipped tails and two silver earrings in his left ear.

"And those are our digimon. Agunamon, Psychemon and Vulpmon. Vulpmon's a bit overprotective."

"Yeah" Kikyo mumbled. "I suggest we sit down here and wait. The others have Rina and Goki, so they'll come find us sooner or later" she said, not moving from her place on the floor.

Sorry, this chapter's shorter than the last, but I'm flying back to South Africa today and I'm all nervous and stuff ^^ I'm very fond of some of the digimon and some of the humans, but I love the plot, I can't wait till you guys get to see the first digivolution, it's just SO funky. And the enemies... ... ... oops, I still need those *runs off to invent em*


	3. Episode 3

Chapter Three: Goki's Big Break - Snow Goes Diamond  
  
Slowly Goki, Rina, Kami and their digimon trudged through the forest. Snow was at the front cutting down any branches that seemed too big for the others just to push aside. Behind her Goki and Rina walked talking about what a great adventure this was and Goki was telling Rina off for being such a pessimist about it. Fishmon, Rina's partner, was in Rina's arms and sniffing around for new smells. She seemed to be younger than the other two for her curiosity was a great deal larger. Kami walked behind them and occasionally looking at the plants, wondering how they could grow so big. He shook his head and then turned to the next unknown species. Kaparaimon walked last, mumbling how stupid it was to be being lead by a girl and how they'd lose their way and how stupid it was to be being lead by a girl. "And I was all, woah, a real digimon? And Fishmon went, yeah, but I'm not really strong or anything, so I probably can't protect you and then. hey can you heard that?" Rina interrupted herself. Snow stopped and Goki followed her example. When even Kaparaimon had stopped, the six of them heard a cracking a bit in front of them. "There's a digimon coming" Fishmon said. "He's big" she added shivering. "Don't worry. I'll protect ya!" Snow insisted. Goki looked around and then down at her digimon. "But what if you get hurt?" she asked. Snow turned around and gave a strong smile. "I won't. Because if it get hurt, you could be in big trouble." Just then a blue dog jumped at Snow and pinned her to the ground. He tilted his head and then bore his fangs looking terrifying. Snow gulped. "What the hell is that?" Kami asked. "Lupismon. This blue dog comes with various attributes, so one of them is defiantly your bad. Level is Champion, main attack is Bite" Kaparaimon said lazily. Kami grinned and patted him on the head. "Just what I wanted to know, Cappie." "Why do you trespass in our forest?" Lupismon asked. Snow wriggled around under him. "Let Snow go" Goki said. Lupismon looked at her with an impressed face. "You two-legged are challenging a Champion?" Gikyamon huffed. Goki growled under her breath and pulled out her digivice. "We'll show him, Snow" she said and pointed it at her partner. Lupismon jumped back at the sight of the device. "A Diamond Shifter" he said confused. "I didn't know they really existed." Snow got to her feet. "Well, they do. And I'll shift and kick your ass!" Snow said aggressively. "Rina" Goki whispered. "I don't know how this works." Rina shrugged helplessly. Lupismon watched a moment before noticing that nothing was going to happen. He sat down, raised his paw and fiddled with his golden collar. "Nothing seems to be happening, so I'm at the advantage. I'll just take out Miss Big-Mouth first" he said grinning at Snow. He jumped up and the leaf symbol on his forehead glowed. "Razor Leaves!" he yelled and the leaves at the tip of his tail aimed and attacked Snow. The leaves flew at her and gave her small but stinging cuts. "Ow" Goki said and put her hand to her arm. One of the leaves had missed Snow and attacked Goki. "You okay?" Kami asked. Goki nodded. "Oh. I can hurt you too, human? Fine then, Razor Leaves!" Screaming Goki ducked, dropping her Diamond Shifter. Kami ducked with her and Rina jumped aside with Fishmon. "Oh no! Goki!" Snow said and jumped at Lupismon sinking her teeth into his tail. The Diamond Shifter lying on the ground began glowing and rose into the air. Lupismon and Snow stopped at what they were doing and looked up towards the Diamond Shifter. Suddenly Goki and Show rose into the air and they two began glowing. "Goki!" the girl yelled. "SnowAgumon!" came her partner's response. "Champion Diamond Evolution!" they then said together. The three bright lights, the Diamond Shifters, Goki and Show then combined and to the ground dropped a saber-toothed white tiger with black stripes and ice blue eyes. Next to her the Diamond Shifter fell to the ground. "Sabgermon!" she said grinning widely. Lupismon took a step back. "Wha - how could you do that?" he asked. "Who cares! I'm Sabgermon, Champion Diamond Digimon with the power of Ice, my bark my be soft but wait for my bite" she said her tail thrashing wildly. "Ha" Lupismon gave a short laugh. "I thought Diamond Evolution was some way of digivolve higher than mega but all it does it combine a weak digimon with a weak human. "Here's the bite then!" Sabgermon said slightly annoyed. "Saber Dash!" she yelled and flashed as she circled the wolf digimon. Then suddenly she was behind him and. "Ice Jet!" A beam of ice hit the digimon in the back. He growled and spun around. "Razor Leaves!" he yelled firing off his attack just as a second Ice Jet flew from Sabgermon's mouth and turned Lupismon to data. Sabgermon glowed and turned back into Goki and Snow who both looked terrible exhausted. "That - was so awesome!" Rina said and picked Fishmon. Goki got to her feet. "That was just scary!" she said and looked at Snow. Snow was grinning and staring at her paws. "I've never felt so much power before. I love it. We - we have to do it again, Goki!" "Not now, Snow. It's just taken to much energy from me." "Well, next time you can have mine. I have lots and lots and lots and lots and." "Guys, could we discuss this some other time and maybe look for the others now?" Kami said. Kaparaimon nodded. "Yeah. And I hope not all of you friends are wussy girls" he mumbled. Snow stuck her tongue out to him. "Well, I can shift, and you can't so who's weak now, huh, huh, huh?"  
  
*sigh* sorry it took so long. Didn't have my stuff. Right now, I just have to get back into the story. Haven't done much for it for so long. 


End file.
